The present invention relates to a footwear cleaning apparatus and in particular, an apparatus for washing and scrubbing boots; namely, rubber or other waterproof boots.
Boot and foot cleaning devices comprising a housing having brushes positioned within the interior of the housing are known. These devices enable a person to scrub dirt from their feet or from their boots from a standing position. For example, each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 747,031 to Bartoszek and 5,321,867 to Probst disclose housings having brushes variously mounted to the interior walls of the housing. However, these prior art devices are not adapted to simultaneously wash the boots unless the device is placed within a shower stall or otherwise near a water supply. Although self-contained water supplies are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,950,269 to Openshaw et al. and 3,641,609 to Hansen, these devices do not clean and wash the entire boot but only the underside or sole of the boot.